Tell The Truth If you Dare! (Season 2)
by wizard101
Summary: The moment you all been waiting for...season 2 of Tell the Truth...If You Dare!
1. Episode1

**The wait is over! Enjoy the second season of Tell the Truth…If You Dare!**

*I come out and sit on the couch*

Me: Welcome, welcome, welcome, people to the second season of Tell the Truth…If You Dare!

Kai: Are we really doing this again Kennedy?

Me: Yes. People have been sending reviews non-stop this year and-…I thought I made it perfectly clear I didn't want you to wear that.

Kai: *wearing a pink shirt with my face on it* What's wrong with it? It lets people know that I love you.

Me: But it's embarrassing! Take it off!

Kai:*groan* Fine. *takes off shirt and is left with white tank top*

Me: Good. Now try to pop that handsome smile for me.

Kai: *smirks*

Me: Wider!

Kai: *smiles wider*

Me: That's the Kai I know. Now let's get started! These are from Purplestar. Kai, handcuff yourself to me for the whole chapter. THANK YOU SO MUCH PURPLESTAR!

Kai: Where are we going to get handcuffs?

Nya: I got a pair!

Kai: *takes them from Nya* Why do you have these?

Nya: They're for my games with Jay.

Kai: …What kind of games are we talking about?

Nya: NEVER MIND!

Kai: Ok…*handcuffs us together*

Me: Next one, Cole, what happened to your mom? Do you have one?

Cole: Yeah, I did. But, she and my dad were divorced then she met a new man. Right before the wedding, she was killed by him.

Everyone: *gasp*

Nya: Oh, Cole! I'm so sorry for you.

Cole: It's ok. I don't really know why she was murdered, but I think it's because she still loved my dad.

Me: Cole that's so sad! I'm going to move on so I don't start crying. Jay, pretend to be Sensei while dressing up in a Santa Clause outfit!

Jay: Well it better than sit in this chair, quiet all day, so all do it. *puts on fake beard and Santa outfit fit*

Jay: The past is the past and the future is the future. Tea, anyone?

Lloyd: SANTA! *tackles Jay* I want a puppy, a kitty, a gumball machine, etc.

Jay: Lloyd, get off me! I'm not Santa!

Me: Heh, heh. Classic. Now Zane, let your hair loose.

Zane: What does that mean?

Me: It means to keep it down. Like Nya and I.

Zane: Alright.

*5 stupid minutes later…*

Zane: How is this? *eyes completely covered with hair*

Random fan girls: *screams*

Me: Perfect.

Kai: Zane kinda looks like a girl with wet hair.

Me: That's all folks! Goodbye and we'll see you next on Tell the Truth…If You Dare!

**Yeah, I know. It's short. But I tried my best. Review please!**


	2. Episode 2

**Steaphen go away! No, I'm not giving you my last powdered donut! Huh, oh! Chapter 2 is ready to go! Enjoy!**

Me: Welcome back to another episode of Tell the Truth…If You Dare! Today we have a special guest. Come on out!

*a girl who looks about the same age as Nya walks in and sits by Cole*

Cole: Oh no. D:

Dawn: *smiles evilly* Hi Micole.

Cole: Hey Donna… :(

Nya: Cole, who's that.

Dawn: Hi! I'm Donna, but you can call me Dawn. I'm Cole's little sister.

Everyone: *gasp*

Nya: I'm Nya. I'm Kai's little sister. *points to Kai*

Dawn: Why are they handcuffed together?

Me: Say what now? Oh, I forgot we're still handcuffed. *takes handcuffs off*

Me: Now let's get started! These are from 17blanceri. Lloyd, you must allow yourself to be tied to a chair with a room full of fan girls.

Lloyd: Say what?!

Me:* snaps figures*

Lloyd: *ends up tied to a chair in a room with fan girls* NNNOOOOOOO!

Me: Cole, you have to dance in a talent show on TV alone.

*30 boring minutes later…*

Cole: *does random chicken dance on TV*

Me: He's not going to make it. Zane, turn on your funny switch and watch asdf movie.

Zane: *turns on funny switch* I like trains. *walks to computer and watches asdf movies*Classic.

Dawn: OH MY GOD! That guys a robot?! I love him!

Me: Yeah, it's a long story. Next one, Jay, you have to sit and listen to your parents tell everyone about your embarrassing moments.

*Mr. and Mrs. Walker appear*

Mr. Walker: Hey there son!

Jay: Oh heck no! I'm out! *runs out the door only to get pulled back in by guards and tied to a chair*

Jay: *humph*

Mrs. Walker: Who wants to hear about Jay's first potty training?

*20 funny minutes later…*

Everyone: *laughs*

Me: *snoring* Huh, wha? What are we doing again? Oh, right. *snaps figures and Jay's parents disappear*

Jay: Finally! I thought they'd never go away!

Me: * unties Jay* Kai, you have let Jay kiss Nya whenever he wants without complaining for a whole week.

Kai: You're kidding me, right?

Jay: Nope, she's not kidding. ;)

Kai: *humph* Fine.

*Jay and Nya do so as Kai starts to mutter angrily *

Kai: *mumble, grumble*

Me: What was that?

Kai: Nothing!

Me: I thought so. Now Nya, if Jay never fell for you, which one of the ninja would you date?

Nya: Well I've got to go with Zane actually.

Zane: *who still has funny switch on* Ha! She totally digs me!

Jay: How dare you! -.-

Nya: What? It doesn't mean that I don't like you anymore.

Me: Next one, oh this one's for me. Get sugar high and have the after effects video taped? That seems fair enough. Who has some sugar?

*10 sugary minutes later…*

Me: *throwing up in toilet*

Jay: *video taping*

Dawn: While she's doing that I'll end this. Goodbye folks and see you next on Tell the Truth…If You Dare!

**Jezz! What is it with me and writing short stories?! Eh, review!**


	3. Episode 3

**So sorry for the long wait guys. I just received another OC that loves Lloyd, like Dawn does in the story. I'm kinda confused by them but I'll try to fit her in this story. Enjoy!**

Dawn: Welcome to another episode of Tell the Truth…If You Dare! Wizard has gotten sick from the sugar rush so I'm filling in for her.

Kai: Man, I hope she's ok.

Dawn: She'll be fine Kai. I promise. Now let's get this show on the road! These are from 17blanceri, AKA Mel. Kai, sit in the closet for 15 minutes with Jay and only he can talk.

Kai: Let's get this over with. *goes inside closet with Jay bouncing along behind him.

*15 annoying minutes later…*

Kai: *slowly walks out the closet and bangs head on a wall*

Dawn: I hate to be him. Now, Jay, no talking for 15 minutes.

Jay: WHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!

*15 quiet minutes later…*

Jay: *banging his head on wall with Kai* _Make it stop!_ **A/N: Jay was saying that in his head.**

Dawn: Time's up Jay!

Jay: WOOHOO! THANK YOU!

Dawn: Cole, What would you do if Lloyd kissed me right now?

Cole: I would probably scream like a girl and hide in a closet.

Dawn: Next one, YAY! I have to kiss Lloyd!*grabs Lloyd's face and kissed him on the lips*

Cole: *screams like a girl and walks into the closet*

Random voice: Hey! What do you think you're doing with him?!

Lloyd: Oh no… D:

*a girl walks in with her arms crossed*

Lloyd: Hey Twilight… :(

Twilight: Hi Lloyd! ;3 Now, as I was saying, what are you doing?

Dawn: Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know you two were in a relationship. We're having a truth or dare show and one of the reviewers dared me to kiss Lloyd.

Twilight: Likely story. Lloyd, who is this?

Lloyd: This is Dawn, the guest host. Dawn, this is my ex, Twilight. **A/N: Sorry Pink Ninja. I had to say that. **

Twilight: How dare you Lloyd. -.-

Lloyd: You mean to tell me that you don't remember the day we broke up?

Twilight: No. So are you two hooked up?

Lloyd: No. We're just friends.

Twilight: Then why were you kissing her?

Lloyd: Dawn just told you. Truth or dare show.

Dawn: Should I continue?

Lloyd: Yes. You can.

Dawn: Ok. Nya read a fanfic where Jay has another love and act as if it were true.

Nya: *reads fanfic and slaps Jay across the face* That's for breaking my heart!

Jay: :C

Dawn: Zane, do Kai's old party entertainer jog, including the human piñata.

Zane: *walks outside to job*

Kai: Be careful Zane! Those kids are so evil, they might tear you apart!

Dawn: Whatever happens, we will remember him for the rest of our lives. Now this one is a funny one! I have to force feed Cole's own cooking that has been set out for 2 days and face his reaction.

Cole: *pokes head out of closet* Oh no! D:

Dawn: Oh yes! :D

*10 disgusting minutes later…*

Dawn: Here comes the chow, chow train! Choow, choow!

Cole: *tied to a chair* No! You can't make me!

Dawn: C'mon Cole! Think of it as mom's cake.

Cole: CAKE! *Eats the chili off spoon* Blagh! Mom's cake tastes disgusting!

Dawn: Eat it all Cole.

Cole: No!

Dawn: *holds up really sharp fans* I will use these.

Cole: Ok! Ok!

*10 more disgusting minutes later…*

Cole: *throwing up in toilet*

Dawn: Wow! I didn't know his cooking was _that_ disgusting.

Cole: *stops throwing up* It is not!

Dawn: Anyway, this one is for Wizard. I'll save it until she gets better. Now this is from EdgeChronicles01. Dare all of your contestants to read Safe in My Embrace. It's fanfic of Scales and a female version of Cole.

Everyone: *reads fanfic*

Cole: *screams like a girl and walked into the closet again*

Everyone: O.o

Dawn: These are from Guest. Lloyd, what is the naughtiest thing you have ever done?

Lloyd: I cut all the spikes off Kai's hair.

Kai: I'm still mad about that.

Lloyd: Classic.

Dawn: Lord G., what is your biggest fear?

Lord G.: Kittens…

Everyone: O.o

Lord G.: What? They're creepy!

Dawn: Dance gangnam style with the serpentine.

*music plays and Lord G. and snakes start dancing*

Dawn: Ok that's enough. This is from Random Ninja Wizard Girl. Kai, get sprayed by venom.

Kai: Say what?!

*random venomari spits in Kai's eyes*

Kai: AHHHHHH! IT BURNS! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! SPICEY EYES!

Me: Hey guys! I'm ba-OH MY GOD! KAI WHAT HAPPEN?!

Kai: Kennedy? Is that you?

Me: Yeah, I'm here Kai. Are you ok?

Kai: I'm ok; my eyes hurt….Kennedy, why is your hair moving like snakes?

Me: Dawn, what happened?

Dawn: Don't worry Wizard, it was just a dare. Kai was sprayed by a venomari snake again. We have a truth for you from Mel. She said what would you do if she told you Kai is her boyfriend in a story she is currently writing with a friend?

Me: I wouldn't argue actually. I'm not that kind of girl to start up a 'cat fight'.

Dawn: Good call Wizard.

*Zane slowly walks back in with his clothes ripped and bruises and scratches all over him*

Zane: *Lies on couch* There were so many of them. They kept on jumping on my stomach and whacking me with plastic bats!

Dawn: That's all for today folks! See you next time on Tell the Truth…If You Dare!


End file.
